Kanousei
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part sixteen of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Inspired by Sonic Unleashed. When Momoko goes for a late night walk, she gets captured, but you wouldn't believe what happened to the one who saves her... Rated just in case.


Author's Note: Okay... um, yeah. You can probably blame _Sonic Unleashed_ for this chapter of the _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series. I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO STOP PLAYING THAT GAME!!! You can also blame the fact that it's now four in the morning and I'm wide awake. Note to self: never let a combination of two cans of Diet Sunkist and a constant loop of Endless Possibility (which, by the way, belongs to Bowling For Soup and NOT ME) mess with your brain. Let's just get right into it, okay?

_"Kanousei" – "Possibility"_

It was a calm, crystal-clear night in the hilly town of Misora, and things were about as peaceful as they could be.

As we pan across the landscapes of the town, we can see something peculiar standing out from the silence of the late hour.

One Momoko Asuka was out on a late-night stroll, completely unable to sleep, having been worried about where her boyfriend had gone and disappeared to.

She knew that it was completely unlike her boyfriend to disappear for so long without at least letting her know what the holdup was. It really confused her...

"I hope he's all right..." Momoko stated to nobody in particular as she continued to walk down the streets. "It's almost four-thirty... he said he'd call..."

Deciding to just let the issue rest for now, Momoko began softly singing a song her boyfriend had often sang for her.

"_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back..._" Momoko sang. She really liked this song, as it was a perfect representation of her boyfriend's free spirit.

"'_Cause I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back..._"

Momoko continued to sing, unfazed by the world around her at that very moment.

"_But how will I know when to get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere... it's right there for me, the possibilities are neverending..._"

Momoko looked up at the stars and smiled.

"_And so I'll carry on, my time to shine has come, I feel it... As fast as I can go, straight to the top I'll go, you'll see it! So please wake me up when I get there, it feels like I'm lost in a dream... I know in my heart that it's my time, and I already see the possibilities are neverending..._"

However, before she could continue her song, something caught her attention as she passed a rather dark alleyway.

"Huh?" was all Momoko had time to say before something reached out from the alleyway, grabbed her harshly by the shoulders, and pulled her into the darkness.

"HEY!! Lay off!!" Momoko screamed in vain, as the grip on her shoulders was too tight for her to escape. She silently cursed herself for forgetting to bring her Magic Bracer.

"It's really late, little girl. One has to be careful wandering these dark streets alone," a menacing voice replied. "If you're not, you could get... 'detained'."

Momoko nearly went into shock as she realized what the owner of this voice planned to do to her. She immediately redoubled her struggle against her captor's grip, but it did little good.

"Just hold still, girlie. I'll make this as enjoyable as possible," the menacing voice stated, reaching down for something.

Just then, Momoko heard it.

"Let her go."

It was another menacing-sounding voice, but there was something familiar about this voice that was bugging Momoko something fierce.

"I said LET HER GO!!!"

Before Momoko could even make sense of what was going on, something shot into the scene and slammed into her attacker, knocking him straight to the ground.

Momoko took this opportunity to slam her elbow into her captor's chest, allowing her to break free and roll away just as whatever had struck her other attacker came back and whacked the one who had been holding her.

What really confused Momoko was the object that had attacked her captors: it looked like a long, furry fist that could stretch out like rubber bands.

Deciding not to ruminate on this any further, Momoko took this time to bolt, just running as fast as she could away from the alleyway.

On her way, she bumped into something... fluffy.

When she regained her composure, she stared at what... or rather, who, she had bumped into.

He was a rather tall boy, about a couple inches above Momoko herself, covered in dark blue fur. His hair seemed to form quills that spiked downwards, as blue as the fur that covered him. His fists were rather large, nearly three times as big as Momoko's delicate hands. His shoes were somehow familiar to her, though they had spikes on the bottom. One could only wonder how he managed to walk with those things.

However, once Momoko set her sights on this mysterious person's eyes, she knew. She'd recognize those tree-brown eyes anywhere.

"Nick?" Momoko asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Good guess."

"So THIS is why you disappeared and haven't called," Momoko noted, the realization dawning on her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," I responded, looking at my gigantic hands. "I look like a monster..."

"Don't say that, Nick," Momoko stated quite clearly. "I actually think you look kinda cute like this."

If I wasn't covered with fur, Momoko would have easily been able to see my massive blush.

"Why don't we head home?" Momoko asked. "You can explain what happened on the way."

I just nodded.

As we continued our journey, I finally found the right words, and decided to tell the story. "It all started when I disappeared three weeks ago. I went out to explore the Majokai because I felt some strange vibrations there and got pretty confused as to what the heck was going on. For some reason, there were a lot of werewolves there. I tried to investigate, but one of those little bastards bit me and I passed out. When I woke up, I had turned into this."

"You haven't tried to rip me to shreds, so something must be different," Momoko wondered.

"Yeah," I responded. "Every full moon, I turn into this, yet I don't lose my sense of self. It's kinda weird..."

As we turned another corner, I noticed some rather beautiful-looking flowers in an empty shop stand. I almost instantly recognized that stand as part of a flower shop that had been abandoned not a day before I'd become this.

In a move that completely surprised Momoko, I reached out, and my arm stretched all the way over to the stand far and away, grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the stand, and retracted back to its normal length.

"WHOA," Momoko exclaimed. "That was cool!!"

"I honestly have no idea how I can do that, but it's been pretty useful," I noted, handing the bouquet to Momoko. "Consider this a little apology for disappearing for so long."

"They're beautiful, Nick," Momoko swooned. _"Arigatou gozaimasu."_

_"Douitashimashite,"_ I replied, quite proud myself.

It was at this point that the sun was just beginning its rise over the horizon. When Momoko could see enough of the light, she suddenly noticed a different light coming from me. She turned around, only to notice me covered in a cocoon of light, and when it cleared, I was back to my normal self.

"Nick? What happened?" Momoko asked.

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't really understand myself. "All I really know about it is that I turn back to myself when the sun rises," I explained.

"Just the way I like you," Momoko teased, leaning in to kiss me passionately. I didn't do much but return the kiss as only I could.

"We may have to deal with my... _fuzziness_... for a while," I noted. "Are you sure you're okay with that, Momoko?"

Momoko just nodded. "Of course, Nick! This is YOU we're talking about. Fur or no fur, I'll always love you. Don't forget that, okay?"

That brought a genuine blush to my cheeks again.


End file.
